


Brand New Era of Mutual Killing

by Silentking



Series: Deadly Eras of Mutual Killing [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fangan Ronpa, Multi, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentking/pseuds/Silentking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in the same universe as my other story, Despairing Era of Mutual Killing. But instead of 16 students being trapped at Top Star Academy, which is the situation in Despairing Era, it is 16 students being trapped in a place known only as the Monokuma Mall. This is not gonna be in the same format as my other series, but read the notes to learn why.</p><p>You don't need to read one series to understand the other, but it does help to see the connections planted in both stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Mall of Despair Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following story is a transcription of a Dangan Ronpa fan game with two of my friends playing two different characters. Please note that due to the fact that we are playing on Skype via typing our lines and actions out, I am basically putting a series of chat logs that are peppered with random conversations about other topics, miscommunications between what one person meant, and various typos due to my fast pace nature in having the various NPCs talking over each other into a single coherent story that isn’t just a bunch of chat logs mashed together.
> 
> Hopefully, I will get better at this, as I am really proud of how the story has ended up so far, and of my plans for the future chapters.

Brand New Era Prologue: Mall of Despair Part 1

Top Star Academy, America’s attempt at replicating the success of Japan’s very own Hope’s Peak Academy. A place where students around the country are chosen to attend with a near 100% chance guarantee at succeeding at life. The only requirements are that they are the best in certain talents before being asked to join.  
  
And it is with Alice’s great delight to be one of the first students to be a member of this prestigious school. But there is a bit of a downside to being accepted… She was accepted with the title of the Ultimate Maid. Again, great that she got accepted what is sure one of the biggest schools ever to be opened in America, but not so great that she will be remembered as a maid.

But maybe she can find another path while learning at the school. After all, just because she was apparently the best maid in the country doesn’t mean she had to stay that way. She can be whoever she wants if she sets her mind to it! But then something happened as she finally made it to the academy. She took one step near the school’s gates…

****  
  


And blacked out.

\---------------------SOME TIME LATER---------------

Alice slowly came to after blacking out. As she looked around, trying to get control of her senses, she realized there were a couple of things not right. One, she appeared to be in a bathroom. And two, she was now wearing a maid’s outfit instead of the clothes from this morning. Okay...both reasons to worry, but it’s not like she woken up in a bathtub with mysterious scars on her body.

She then noticed another aspect that was weird about this bathroom. There was a camera and a monitor in here for some reason.

“That’s odd,” Alice said to herself as she examined the two out of placed objects even further. The camera appeared to be a normal security camera if, again, something discomforting to find in the bathroom.

The monitor, meanwhile, had the words MK Mall in the middle of it while placed over a logo of what appeared to be a bear. A bear that was half white and half back with the black side having a jagged red eye. A weird choice for a mascot. She also noticed words scrolling on the bottom of the screen saying to do not destroy monitors or cameras or you will face punishment.

Unsure of what was going on, Alice decided she would rather not have the camera look at her. To the point that she unintentionally does a covering self motion while she backed away from the camera’s gaze. Unfortunately the camera swerved to keep an eye on her, but she does notice the words “Made by Monokuma Inc.” on it.

“I...I should get my bearings,” Alice stated as she realized that avoiding the camera was pretty much useless. Looking around, there didn’t seem to be anything else out of the ordinary. Stalls, sinks, paper towels, and a door. Deciding that there was nothing else to explore, Alice went to leave the room after confirming that she wasn’t locked in here.

\------------------------ENTERING HALLWAY-------------------

“H-Hello, is anyone there?” Alice asked as she peeks into the hallway. At the very least, the lights are on so she didn’t have to worry about being lost in the dark. Looking around, she found a second door to her right, most likely the men’s room. There is another monitor in the middle of the hallway, and another camera toward the end on her left. Below the camera was another door, this one labeled as the janitor’s closet.

Not having anything to lose, Alice walked to the janitor’s closet in the hope that she might find some help. “E-excuse me, is anyone there?” Alice asked as she knocked on the door.

There is no response except for the whirring of the camera as it tried to keep its focus on her. It doesn’t seem to be powered by motion sensors, so someone must be watching her through it. Alice, shivering over the thought that someone is watching her while she tries to find help, checks to see if the door is locked. Finding that it isn’t, she cautiously opens it.

“E-excuse me,” Alice says, not sure what she would find. And what she found was what you would expect to find in a janitor’s closet. Mops, brooms, rags, towels, chemicals, and some rat poison. No one waiting to attack or the like. But she did see one chemical that did catch her eye. And not in a good way.

It is a rare chemical that was specifically designed to wash away blood and all traces of it. She remembered seeing and hearing about it as a policeman arrested an apartment manager that she helped with cleaning one of his tenant’s rooms once. Apparently, the manager had this chemical in one of the employee’s closet ready for use. Why this clearly highly illegal stuff was at what appears to be a mall, Alice had no idea.

“That’s not exactly comforting.” She then looked at one of the brooms.

“I guess this will have to do.” Alice then took the broom as a way to defend herself should the need arrive. Sure it was a broom, but the wood looked sturdy enough to disorient someone should she hit them hard enough. After closing the closet door, she turned around to see if there was anything else of interest. She noticed that the other end of the hallway led to a wider area due to what appeared to be a store on the opposite side with a bunch of floor tiles separating it and the hallway.

Alice unsure of what she should exactly do next, decided to head to the monitor in the middle of the hall, while holding her broom tightly as she walked. At first, it appeared to be the same monitor in the bathroom. Then new words began to scroll at the bottom! It says…

All ditchers report to...Monomart? Ditchers? Monomart?

“What’s a Monomart?” Alice asked as she tries to see if there was any nearby signs or directories from beyond the hallway.

“Hey. You have any idea what is going on?”

“Ahhh!” Alice screamed as someone suddenly spoke. She was so distracted by this whole situation, that she hadn’t noticed someone approaching her.

“Shit! Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you!” Turning around, Alice saw a boy with short brown hair, around her age, and wearing a Mets shirt and blue jeans. Due to the men’s bathroom door closing behind him, it was obvious that was where he was the whole time.

“N-no, it’s fine. Umm…” Alice then extended her hand out as she blushes out of embarrassment due to screaming in front of someone that appeared to be in the same situation as her. “The name’s Alice, by the way.” The boy gladly accepted the handshake, appearing to be glad that Alice wasn’t holding any ill will toward him.  
  
“No problem, Alice. My name is Roger.”

“Uh, in answer to your question earlier, no sorry. I don’t even seem to know where we are.” While it was great that she wasn’t alone anymore, it still doesn’t lessen the fact that neither of them had even a clue of where they were beyond that this was a mall.

“That sucks,” Roger says. “Man, all I know is I just woke up and find myself here. Huh, another camera.” Alice turned to see that Roger was referring to the camera over the janitor’s closet.

“Um, this monitor says to head to someplace called Monomart. ...you wouldn’t happen to know where that is by any chance?”

“Huh, Monomart?” Roger then noticed the words on the monitor. “Huh, those weren’t the words on the monitor in the bathroom. Oh hey, did you happen to wake up here as well?”

“Yeah.”

“Guess that explains why you know nothing about this situation. Man, and I was looking forward to that Top Star school…”

“Would you mind if you help me find that Monomart thing. Despite those…” Alice tilted her head to the nearby camera. “I can’t help but feel a bit alone- Wait you’re from Top Star Academy too?!”

“Yeah I-,” Roger then jumped as he realized what Alice just said. “Wait, what do you mean by ‘too’?”

“Well, it’s not like I am an official student yet. But last thing I remember is getting an invitation to study there.” Alice saw that this statement seemed to have shocked Roger even more.

“What-?!” Roger then attempted to get a hold of himself as he thinks this over. “So was I. Wait. Did you happen to black out as you went near the school’s gates?”

Alice stopped to think over the events that happened before she woke up in the bathroom. “Now that you mention it, I suppose I did.”

“That can’t be a coincidence. I swear if I find out that if other people here are from the Academy…” Roger shrugged as his face sank into one of a depression like state. “Actually, I don’t know what I would do other than worry.”

Roger snapped back to normal after getting over the thought and tried to distract the two of them from the situation for a bit. “Hey, what is your title by the way? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Alice looked down to avoid eye contact and blushed as she still doesn’t feel all that great about her title. “Umm…the Ultimate Maid.”

“Maid?” Roger asked as he chuckled. “That explains the outfit and why you are carrying that broom. This floor is a little dirty.”

Alice glared at Roger, clearly not happy with his choice of words. “Sorry master, kinda busy about the whole waking up in a mysterious mall thing,” Alice snarked as she feigned a sweeping motion.

“Sorry, guess it was rude of me to say that. At least it is better than my title. I mean yeah, it is hard to label what I do. But the title they gave me…” Alice noticed that Roger suddenly grow angry as his hands clenched and his face contorted into a snarl. “It is a title of a goddamn criminal! For fuck’s sake, I help the police! Why the hell would that school label me as this?!”

Seeming to have realized the why he was acting just now, Roger looked away clearly embarrassed. “Sorry for yelling. But it pisses me off!”

“...criminal….police...um, what is your title?”

Roger scratched the back of his head as he built up the courage to answer. “Ultimate...thief.”

[ROGER SALVATORE: THE ULTIMATE THIEF]

“Don’t get the wrong idea! I don’t even have a criminal record! I swear I help people get their stuff back! Although I usually just steal it back from people who stole it in the first place… With permission of the police of course!” Roger then placed his palm to his face and blushed in embarrassment as he messed up his introduction.

“N-no it’s fine...um we should get started on figuring out what the monitor meant or at least where this Monomart place is, hehe…” Alice tried to cover it up, but a hint of fear still showed itself as she clutched her broom even tighter.

“Gah, I swear Alice, I am not a criminal! I help police take back stolen goods! I’m more of a reverse thief than anything.”

Alice then heard Roger mutter something under his breath. It sounded like he was cursing Top Star for doing this to him. Roger cleared his throat before continuing.

“Anyway, looking for Monomart sounds like a good idea at least.”

“At least your title sounds cooler than a maid,” Alice whispered to herself as the two of them prepared to enter the mall beyond.

\-----------ENTERING MALL GROUND FLOOR-----------

“Huh, Sleeping Bear? Never heard of it before,” Roger stated as he read the sign of the store that was right across the hallway the two just exited. Based on the name and what Alice can be able to see by glancing through the window, it appeared to be a mattress store.

“What the-?! Why are there bars on the second floor?” Alice looked up to see that Roger was right. There were bars and gates blocking all entrance to the second floor. What is more, looking around revealed that a part of the mall is closed off even on the ground floor. And several of the stores seemed to be closed off at random, even some that were right between two opened ones. Even windows and doors leading outside seemed to be boarded off with steel plates.

“The hell kind of mall is this?” Roger asked.

“I don’t know, and I don’t like it,” Alice proclaimed as she looked into the windows of the Sleeping Bear. There appeared to be beds and mattresses of all kinds and sizes. Strangely, every single sign advertising the beds seemed to be labeled with either the word bear or Monokuma right before saying what kind of bed it was.

“Hey look, the logo is of that weird bear that was on the monitors. The one that was white on one side and black on the other? Jesus, all of the stores have them.”

“The branding is a bit shameless,” Alice agreed as she confirmed that what Roger said was true.

“Hey! Monomart!” Alice turned toward where Roger was pointing and saw that there was a Monomart. It also had a logo of the same bear giving a thumbs up. Based on what it is beyond the doors, Monomart appeared to be a super market.

“Well,” Alice said as she looked around. “I don’t have anywhere else to go. You?”

“I am hungry. But there is only one store other than Monomart that sells food and is still open. But I don’t trust a place called ‘Uncle Mono’s Pretzels’…” Alice saw the store Roger was referring to. It also had the same bear in the logo, this time winking as it sprinkled salt on a pair of pretzels.

“Yeah, I’d rather not waste cash on something that could end up knocking me out again. Actually…” Alice checked her pockets and discovered that while she still had her wallet, all of the money was gone. What was more, someone took her phone.

“Whelp, somehow I became even more broke,” Alice stated disappointedly as she shook her empty wallet in plain view. “Aaand someone stole my phone. Just greaaaat,” Alice said in a snarky tone.

“Someone stole your-” Roger quickly checked his pockets and his face paled as he discovers what he doesn’t have anymore. “Huh? Someone stole my phone too! Of course! They don’t want us to call for help!”

“Well, I suppose we have no better option now,” Alice said as she entered Monomart. Roger shrugged, deciding they really had no choice in the matter. Monomart was the only place they could find out any answers after all…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this seemed short, that is because I had written a longer prologue, and then split it in half due to length. I cut off here because the next chapter is basically introducing everyone. That is where I especially got creative as it was simple dialogue lines with some notes of how they are reacting in the original chat logs. So you guys get a treat by seeing more detail of how these guys act. Not to mention of what they looked like, and actual last names which I didn’t give as I honestly just gave everyone random first names originally. Oh and while Alice was played by one of the players, Roger is an NPC. The second player didn’t show up to the game session until after the prologue ended, although I still had his strange character be introduced.


	2. Prologue: Mall of Despair Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Nothing to add except we will be meeting every other member of the cast, except one partially but all of the students will be here, in this chapter.

\------------------------------ENTERING MONOMART----------------------

“Okay now what-”

“Hey!” Alice and Roger turned toward whoever had just interrupted the latter. They saw a very angry looking guy who was also around Alice’s and Roger’s age with a buzzed haircut, pierced ears, and a pierced lip. His shirt had a hole in it and his pants are ripped in various places. And they don’t seem to be the pre-ripped kind.

“What!” Roger shouted as he was not exactly expecting to be greeted like this.

“You the bastard who put me here?!” The thug looking guy shouted back.

“What.”

“I will fucking kill you, man!” The thug shouted as he approached the two. Alice then jumped at the newcomer, spinning her broom like a bo-staff and with surprising skill.

“Who are you?! Why did you bring us here?” Alice asked in an attempt to counter the man’s claims. She immediately regretted her actions when he pulled out a knife.

“I suggest you put that broom down, miss. Before I have to defend myself.”

“Hey leave her alone asshole!” Roger said as he put himself between a frozen Alice and the guy threatening her.

“Fuck you! I will fucking gut you!” The thug shouted as he inched the knife to Roger’s stomach area.

“Holy shit! Is that, like a knife!” Everyone turned toward the latest person to have arrived. It was a girl with blonde pigtails and wearing a cheerleader’s outfit. Again, someone they weren’t exactly expecting to find given the situation. “Put that away before you hurt someone!”

“O-ok, putting the broom down. See let’s just calm down,” Alice said as she snaps out of her fear. She then proceeded to put the broom down on the floor just liked she promised.

“Don’t give in to him Alice! Bastards like him enjoy it when people back down!” Roger shouted to Alice as he doesn’t even waver in front of the knife.

“Be quiet Sarah, I got the bastard who put us here!” The thug shouted toward the cheerleader before focusing back on Roger. “And big talk from a pathetic looking weakling!”

“He’s got you pin down, Galvin.” Another person showed up, this time looking a year or two older than the rest in his horn rimmed glasses and the type of suit you would wear to job interviews. “I got that part of your personality down the second you walked in. Your way of talking simply confirmed it.”

“Ooh! I’m Jonah! I’m a fancy psychologist! I can figure you out just by the way you say hi!” The cheerleader, apparently called Sarah, mockingly stated. “Give me a break with that bullshit. You aren’t impressing anyone.”

“Whatever you say, Sarah.” Jonah then turned to the one apparently called Galvin. “Anyway, seriously Galvin. You think this guy kidnapped us?”

“Looks the type,” Galvin proclaimed proudly.

“...how did you get into Top Star Academy?” Jonah honestly inquired.

“U-um, I take it you all were also on your way to Top Star Academy before you found yourself here?” Alice asked beginning to realize the truth.

“All fourteen of us. And since you are part of it, I’m assuming this young man is as well. So that will make is sixteen,” Jonah observed.

“Hey! Is everyone alright?!” Alice looked for the source of the new voice, and saw a group of kids approaching them. They must be the other students that Jonah just mentioned. “We heard yelling! Wait...Galvin, where you get that knife?!” A young man with tan colored hair combed towards the back of his head shouted in surprise.

“It’s mine! Why, you gonna try to take it from me?” Galvin dared.

“Here you go, sir,” Roger said as he handed the concerned fellow Galvin’s knife.

“What? How?!” Galvin shouted as he notices his knife was missing. No one in the group seemed to be sure at what point Roger had taken the knife.

“Impressive…” Jonah concluded.

“Geeze, are you, like, a magician or something?” Sarah asked

“Uh...thanks?” The guy with tan hair began to accept the knife, but got it snatched by a woman with red hair in a ponytail.

“Actually, I should handle that. I’m the Ultimate Manager after all,” The redhead proclaimed. “Thank you. My name is Terri by the way.”

[TERRI CAPITAINE: THE ULTIMATE MANAGER]

“And you are?”

“I’m Roger, and this is Alice.

“Hi Alice,” Terri said with a smile before putting on a concerned look. “Are you okay?”

“Ah she’s fi-” Galvin stopped in mid sentence as Terri glared at him.

“Yeah, just a bit shook up,” Alice assured as she wondered how she did that bo-staff thing earlier.

“Sorry about Galvin. Not surprising since he is the Ultimate Delinquent.”

[GALVIN HELD: THE ULTIMATE DELINQUENT]

“Oh! And I suppose I should say I am the Ultimate…” Alice then looked to the side blushing. “...maid.”

“Interesting, your movement don’t suggest you are a maid,” Jonah said curiously.

“Aww poor Jonah,” Sarah giggled. She then stuck her tongue out while she pulled down one of her eyelids. “Guess you don’t know everything about people after all.”

“I suggest we all start introducing ourselves to the newest member of the group.”

“Don’t you ignore me!” Sarah shouted.

“Since Alice has already introduced herself, how about you, Roger?” Jonah asked.

“Huh, but I-”

“Just give us your fucking title!” Galvin shouted right into Roger’s ear.

“Gah! It’s…” Roger turned toward Alice, unsure whether he should do so or not. Alice put her hand on his shoulder in response.

“It’s better they find out now, don’t you think?”

Roger sighed in defeat as he turned toward the others. “Ultimate thief.” Roger then winced as everyone immediately reacted in shock, with several noticeably backing off. And at least a couple actually bothered to check their pockets no matter how far away they were from Roger.

“Ah,” Jonah said as he worked out how Roger managed to Galvin’s knife so easily. “That is how-”

“Yo! You think that you some kind of master thief, you can still jack my shit?!” Galvin shouted, interrupting Jonah as he got into Roger’s face. Roger doesn’t back down, in fact he easily pushed Galvin away.

“I’m not a criminal! Unlike you, asshole!”

“Being a delinquent doesn’t make me a criminal, retard!”

“I-it’s fine, he said he works for the police and everything,” Alice said in an attempt to calm everyone down as she put herself between Roger and the group. “Can’t we please just get along until we know what is going on?”

“Alice is right. We should-” Terri began to say.

“How the fuck does a thief work for the police?!” Galvin shouted, refusing to let things go.

“By helping them take back stolen stuff,” Roger said while he attempted to stay calm. "I'm probably labeled as a thief because it would be hard to classify me as anything else."

"Ahem." Everyone turned toward Jonah who clearly wanted to move on. "I'm Jonah. The Ultimate Psychologist."

[JONAH ???: THE ULTIMATE PSYCHOLOGIST]

Jonah then tilted his head at Sarah. "This is Sarah, the Ultimate...well guess."

"Fuck you!" Sarah retorted, as she attempted to recompose herself. "Anyway, I'm the Ultimate Cheerleader."

[SARAH SALAZAR: THE ULTIMATE CHEERLEADER]

"Though..." Sarah looked down at the outfit she was wearing. "I don't remember remember going to school in this..."

Sarah shivered over the implications, and Alice couldn't help but understand what she must be thinking since she had the same feeling when she first woke up here. Sarah then turned toward Alice with a smile on her face.

"Anyway, I look forward to being friends with each other." Sarah then looked between Alice and Roger. "Oh, and uh... Hope this isn't too personal, but are you and Roger, you know... Close?"

"C-close? Oh. OH! No, no, not like that. I just met him." Alice immediately began to blush and made a lot of frantic hand gestures, not realizing that anyone would think that her actions earlier would make them come to that conclusions.

"Jesus, did you think we fell in love at first sight or something?" Roger asked as he was clearly caught off guard by the question.

"...maybe?" Sarah responded clearly not understanding why it wouldn't be possible for them too.

"That doesn't actually exist you know," Roger said in a way that a parent would tell their child that Santa Claus doesn't exist.

"Shut up, it can too exist..." Sarah weakly argued.

"Moving on..." Jonah interjected as he looks at a kid with spiky green hair and a light jacket with an orange undershirt. There was no way that hair color is natural, but why would anyone dye it that color? "That guy over there. His name is Myst. He refuses to say, or write in this case, anything else."

[MYST: THE ULTIMATE ???]

The kid with the tan colored hair, and the only one to be wearing what appeared to be a school uniform, moved in front of the group as he gave out a salute. "I'm Marcus! The Ultimate Debater!"

[MARCUS SFORTUNA: THE ULTIMATE DEBATER]

"Ultimate..." Roger then leaned toward Alice and whispered so only she could hear. "I think we have a role worse than yours."

"Hi!" A girl with brunette hair cut to shoulder length and wearing a gray hoodie said. "I'm Brenda, the Ultimate Smuggler!"

[BRENDA MARTHANÓIR: THE ULTIMATE SMUGGLER]

"Smuggler..." Roger asked clearly not comfortable with someone here with such a title.

"Thief..." Brenda spat out, annoyed by Roger's hypocrisy.

Roger scratched the back of his head and looked down in shame, realizing that there could be more to Brenda's role than at first glance just like his. "Point."

"Wade," A muscular, huge bald guy stated. It was hard to believe that he was of the same age of anyone here or even still going to school. "The Ultimate Boxer"

[WADE TOWER: THE ULTIMATE BOXER]

Suddenly, a guy with an afro and a disco suit jumped in front of everyone and landed in a generic dance pose. Was that actually his standard outfit, or did he wake up here in it like Alice and Sarah did? "I'm Howard, the Ultimate Dancer!"

[HOWARD P RANCER: THE ULTIMATE DANCER]

"My ass..." A kid with messy blond hair said after Howard finished his introduction.

"What?!" Howard shouted. Alice noted that he seemed to be sensitive about his title for some reason.

"Nothing. Anyway, Danny Powell. The Ultimate Luckster."

[DANNY POWELL: THE ULTIMATE LUCKSTER]

"It means he won a lottery to go to the school," Jonah explained, since it was obvious that Roger was confused over the title.

"Huh, you can do that?" Roger asked.

"Apparently..." Danny said shyly clearly aware he was the only student without a real title. Or out of any of the titles that were revealed so far.

"Yeah, they were planning to do one every year, like that school in Japan," Alice remembered.

"Hey, wasn't Top Star based on that school in Japan?" Sarah asked.

Jonah pinched his nose, sighed, and responded. "Yes. It is. We established this already."

"Seriously, you are a grade A prick," Sarah retorted as another student took their turn.

"I'm Holly, the Ultimate Chemist," Holly, a young girl with slick black hair and proudly wearing a black lab coat. She might actually have came to school in that, since Alice can't think any other reason to have a black colored one when almost everyone else seemed to be wearing generic costumes related to their roles.

[HOLLY PLAGEN: THE ULTIMATE CHEMIST]

"Strawberry, the Ultimate Doctor!" A girl with bubblegum pink hair, really another one with odd hair color, shouted as she approached the front.

[STRAWBERRY FREEMAN: THE ULTIMATE DOCTOR]

Suddenly Strawberry's face turned cold as she saw Roger start to speak. "And yes. That is my real name. Got a problem with it."

"No! No problem at all!" Roger squeaked out as he didn't expect this reaction at all. Strawberry happily smiled in response before turning to the last two members of the group.

"I'm Summer! The Ultimate Food Tester." Alice noticed it was said by a girl with straight brown hair. The only noticeable thing about her was that she was bigger in the weight department than any of the others.

[SUMMER G LUTTON: THE ULTIMATE FOOD TESTER]

"Again, maybe you should try something with less carbs," Sarah giggled out as Summer just simply glared. While rude, Summer does seem to be way too much on the heavy side.

"And to round everything up," a young girl with a tight red shirt, a plaid mini skirt, and curvy black hair interjected in an attempt to defuse the situation. "I'm Crystal, the Ultimate Home Designer."

[CRYSTAL DYLUNIO: THE ULTIMATE HOME DESIGNER]

"And since you are the Ultimate Maid, I have feeling we will have some things to talk about," Crystal said cheerfully.

"Well, a pleasure to meet you all," Alice stated as she unconsciously curtsied to the group.

Almost everyone jumped in surprised as they heard a loud ringing noise vibrated throughout the mall. "Was that a bell?! In a mall?!" Marcus shouted as he tested to see if he had lost his hearing.

"Upupupu! Attention you bastards!" Alice turned around trying to find the source of the voice. The voice was cartoonish and almost whimsical. Yet, she can't help but feel a sense of dread over it.

"Alice! The monitor!" Alice turned toward the monitor Roger pointed at, and was taken back to see the original screen switched to what appeared to be the same damned bear that is all over the mall. She also noticed that there appeared to be computer screens in the background of the monitor.

"Now that you finished introducing yourselves, please report to the Monokuma Café." Alice was then reminded of the fact that there appeared to be cameras all over this mall and someone was clearly watching them at all times. She snapped herself out of the thought as the bear wasn't done talking.

"Located right in Monomart! Where all of your shopping dreams comes true! Upupupu! Don't be late! You ditching bastards!"

"Ditching bastards..." Jonah said as he thought the words over.

"What, I never ditched anything in my life!" Sarah shouted, catching off guard a couple of students who honestly never expected to hear that kind of thing from her.

"Does anyone know what's up with that?" Alice asked as she tried to figure out what is going on.

"It did say that all ditchers report to Monomart," Roger reminded.

"Gah!" Danny yelped as jumped back in shock. "You don't think this anything to do with the school, do you?" The words sent a shockwave through everyone, as they tried to reason with the thought.

"What, like the school brought us here or something? Don't be silly," Strawberry said in a matter of fact tone as she waved Danny off.

"But all of us were brought here after we walked near the school's gates," Holly countered.

"I swear if that school has anything to do with this!" Galvin shouted.

"Everyone calm down," Terri said in a mother like disapproving tone. "And let's go to this Monokuma Café to find out what is going on."

"Makes sense to me," Alice said as the other students nodded and muttered in agreement. Everyone then banded together and headed to the only place in the store that could have been their destination. They would soon regret this decision, even if they had no real choice in the matter.

**PROLOGUE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: You’re probably wondering which of these characters is being played by a second player. It is the kid with the green hair. You can tell because he is the only one who didn’t say anything, although it later turns out that Myst (The player names all of his characters Myst) made him mute anyway. I am saying it here because it isn’t until the second arc, or second chapter for those who play the game, that Myst being mute was made clear to everyone since this story will be from Alice’s perspective. I got nothing else to add except please don’t make any free time suggestions. We are already near the end of the second arc and I will be attempting to keep things one arc ahead at a time so that we don’t end up waiting for a month or so for the next installment.
> 
> But feel free to guess what is gonna happen next and tell me who your favorite characters are so far. It is the main reason I wrote this all down after all.


	3. Chapter 1: Chemical Conundrum (Ab)normal Days Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I posted chapter 3 of Despairing Era, I feel that I should put up this chapter of Brand New Era as well. Let me know what you think. Next part will be next Thursday since I want to give people time to vote for free time in Despairing Era.

\---------------------------ENTERING MONOKUMA CAFE----------------

Everyone arrived at the place designated as the Monokuma Cafe. It appeared to be a generic mini cafe that was placed near what should be the exit from Monomart to the outside if it wasn’t boarded up. There were tables and chairs placed within for people to relax and a bar where the baristas would be making people’s coffee if anyone was there right now beside the students. The only other thing noticeable were posters and decorations that had the sign of the mall’s apparent mascot.

“What is up with this mall and that bear?” Wade asked as he looked at a poster showing the bear dangling from a tree and plastered with the words hang in there.

“Hey! I’m no ordinary bear!” Everyone turned toward the bar as they saw the mall’s mascot be launched out from it and onto the floor. There were shouts of surprise as the students try to understand what was going on.

“Is this a joke?!” Danny yelled as he looked around waiting for someone to tell him that it was.

“No joke!” It took a couple of seconds to for everyone to realized that the voice was coming from the bear itself.

“Eep! It talked!” Sarah squeaked out as she took a step back from the bear.

“Of course I can talk. Why wouldn’t I talk?” The bear honestly asked.

“Ventriloquism! It’s some kind of puppet!” Brenda hysterically declared. While most were still trying to comprehend the situation, Alice noticed that a couple of students gave Brenda a weird look, as though they weren’t sure why she came to that conclusion.

“Puppet?” The bear then jumped up and raised its paw in outrage over the comment. “I’m not a puppet! I’m Monokuma!”

“It moved!” Marcus shouted as several of the students freaked out over the cartoonish bear suddenly moving before them.

“Thank you captain obvious,” Jonah said sarcastically as he focused on the bear with intrigue.

“Holy shit,” Holly finally managed to mutter, as she hid behind Strawberry. She immediately jumped when Monokuma brandished claws from its paw and pointed it at her.

****  
  


“This is a respectable environment! No swearing!” Monokuma yelled as he inched closer to Holly who took equal amount of steps back.

“I’m sorry!” Holly flinched as Monokuma clenched its paw.

“Nah, I’m just joking! You bastards can swear as much you want, I don’t care!” Monokuma declared as he tried to do his best to look cute and retracted its claws. It honestly only served to unnerve everyone.

“Who the fuck are you! Did you kidnapped us?!” Galvin screamed out. While he was acting tough now, Alice had noticed that he was one of the first to cower in fear when Monokuma pretended to snap at Holly.

“No I didn’t,” Monokuma said, waving his paw around. Most of the students sighed in relief, while a couple more were still angsty over the situation.

“Then will you let us out?” Crystal hopefully asked.

“Upupupu, no I won’t,” Monokuma said, crushing the hope of everyone who thought that they might be able to leave.

“What?! Why not!” Galvin shouted as he pointed accusingly at Monokuma. He immediately backed down when Monokuma brandished its claws again.

“Because if you bastards want to be here, then you can stay here!” Monokuma shouted as it waved its arms around. While almost everyone backed away at first from the outburst, they began to become confused once they realized what Monokuma just said. Monokuma recomposed itself and sheathed its claws before continuing. “But you will still have to do your education here.”

“Huh, want to be here?” Roger asked while the others tried to understand what Monokuma meant by them still having to do their education. Could this actually mean that Danny was right earlier?

“Oh does Polly wanna cracker?” Monokuma asked.

“Don’t mock me,” Roger retorted as he still waited for his question to be answered.

“I can mock you as much I want. I’m your headmaster.”

“What?!” Everyone simply stood in shock over the words. While it did confirmed that the school was somehow involved, but was this thing actually suppose to be their principal?

“Upupupu. You think that because you bastards ran away to this mall, you will escape your quality education? Dahahaha! I’m the Ultimate Headmaster! You bastards! You can’t escape me!”

“I don’t remember doing that,” Alice said, echoing what everyone was thinking at that moment. Monokuma simply waved her off like she was a silly child.

“Yes, you did,” Monokuma insisted. “And now, we shall continue your education here.

“Excuse me, but why does this mall have your face all over the place if you are our headmaster?” Terri asked. Everyone began to mutter and nod in agreement over this apparent hole in the bear’s logic. To their surprise, Monokuma just laughed at the question.

“Because I own this mall!” Monokuma declared. Alice noted that Monokuma seemed to get a little depressed when everyone seemed to just get more confused instead of being more shocked at this point.

“Wait, why would we come here to ditch school if you own it?” Jonah countered.

“I don’t know,” Monokuma shrugged. “I just followed you here to make sure you continue your quality education.”

“How about we just serve detention and leave this mall already,” Marcus suggested. This suggestion was met by a lot of complaining. But about half of the students didn’t seemed to mind facing detention if it meant leaving here at this point in the day.

“No,” Monokuma said as he waved Marcus off. “In fact. You are staying here. Until you die!” Monokuma then giggled as everyone yelled and started to panic again.

“Until…” Roger weakly said as he tried to regain his composure.

“What kind of headmaster are you?!” Sarah cried out, clearly thinking it was a joke. But Alice knew this wasn’t a joke. She doesn’t know how or why, but something about Monokuma’s actions suggested that he was dead serious.

“Oi! Galvin shouted as he stepped near Monokuma looking to beat it down. “You can’t do this to us! It’s against the law!”

“Actually, if you hadn’t left. The situation would have been the same at the school,” Monokuma happily declared. Alice overheard Howard muttering that this had to be an elaborate prank, but he didn’t seem too sure of it.

“Anyway, let me get a few things out of the way,” Monokuma said as it pretended to clear its throat. “This place is sealed off completely. If you haven’t notice yet, all of the windows and doors leading outside are boarded up. Also. Don’t expect the police to save you. Ain’t happening, trust me.”

“OBJECTION!” Marcus shouted, pointing his finger at Monokuma who simply shook its head like it was being talked to by an idiot. “Surely there is a way to leave!”

“Oh!” Monokuma said in surprise as it apparently forgot a detail. “Mr. Ultimate Debater is right. There is a way.” Everyone waited with held breaths, daring to hope that there was something that Monokuma forgot that they could exploit before it could be fixed.

“That is...you have to graduate,” Monokuma sinisterly said.

“How...how do we graduate?” Roger, unsure of whether he wanted to know or not.

“You must break the order of this mall-school. Any student who does this? May leave.” The words sent a shockwave through everyone. It did not tell them much due to the vague nature of the wording. But it was enough to make one thing clear. They do not want to know what those words meant.

“Oh? Does no one want to know how to break the order?” Monokuma asked, clearly not expecting everyone to be so quiet. “Upupupu, does this mean you are all willing to stay here? Never see your family again? Your friends again?” After a while, Alice decided that she would break the silence amongst the classmates.

“A-and what does graduation entail?” Alice gulped, unsure if she could possibly be prepared for what Monokuma will say next. And she wasn’t. She was not prepared for Monokuma to suddenly twirl around while it clapped in excitement.

“You must hurt another human being,” Monokuma gravely said after finishing the bout of silliness. “To the point they stop functioning. To the not so smart people out there...

“YOU MUST KILL SOMEONE!”

“What?!” Galvin shouted, breaking the silence that just unfolded.

“Is this some kind of fucking joke!” Sarah screamed out, clearly aware that Monokuma was serious about the situation.

“This...is most unusual,” Jonah stated.

“K-k-k-kill?!” Roger stammered out unable to believe what he just heard.

“I don’t want to die!” Danny cried out as he frantically looked for a way out.

“It has to be!” Howard shouted in response to Sarah after being in shock for a second. “What kind of sicko would do this outside of video games, books, and movies!”

“Everyone stay calm, I swear that no one will die!” Strawberry declared unsurely.

“I will knock your shit out, teddy!” Wade shouted as he mashed his right fist into the open palm of his left hand and walked toward Monokuma.

“I’m not a teddy, I’m Monokuma,” Monokuma declared, either unaware or not caring about Wade’s threat.

“I want out!” Holly cried out.

“Everyone calm down! Strawberry’s right, no one is dying!” Terri shouted in an authoritative tone in a failed attempt to stop the panic.

“Upupupu! They always think that in the end!” Monokuma declared as he obviously got off the way everyone was reacting.

“What are you talking about?!” Wade snapped as he towered over Monokuma. “You fucking monster!”

“I’m not a mons- Oh wait, I guess I am. Dahahaha”

“Why you-!” Wade pulled back his fist and prepared to hit Monokuma, who was still standing there laughing, with all of this might. He only stopped when Marcus attempted to hold him back.

“Wade! Stop! It has to have defenses or something similar”

“He’s right,” Monokuma declared as it began to shake uncontrollably. “Anyone harms me, or other mes, or the cameras, or monitors...and they are gonna get it! Oh but destroying the equipment is allowed if it is used with the intent to kill someone. Nah, I kid! Those things are a pain to replace.”

“Jesus fuc-wait,” Roger looked at Monokuma, having caught something that he said. “Other yous?”

“Aw,” Monokuma said as he pulled out a cracker. “Does Polly want it that badly?”

“He has a point,” Jonah acknowledged. “Elaborate.”

“Simply put,” Monokuma grumbled as it threw away the cracker. “We need as many hands on deck to keep this mall up and running. And since there are sure to be multiple occasions where students need help at different stores at once. I have enlisted help to make sure that everyone is satisfied!”

“Wait, are you alive?” Summer asked, unsure of what is going on.

“Not in an organic sense. I’m just the most sophisticated robot around,” Monokuma boasted before looking away in embarrassment. “But that doesn’t make me any less alive than you bastards! Upupupu!” Monokuma regained its composure as it chuckled. “At least those alive at the moment! Anyway, I have to leave. Have fun killing each other!”

Monokuma then jumped onto the counter of the bar and rolled itself over to the other side. After a couple of seconds of silence, Danny peeked over and confirmed that there was no trace of Monokuma anymore. Everyone looked in silence, unsure of what the others were thinking. Then they began to panic once again.

“Gah!” Terri shouted in surprise over the panic. “Roger, Jonah, and Alice! Help me keep everyone calm!”

“Why us?” Jonah inquired as he simply stood out of the way of any panicking students that run by him.

“Because you three are the most level headed right now!” Terri shouted as she patted the back of Holly who was frozen in shock. “Well, Myst is pretty quiet,” Alice then noticed that like Jonah, Myst didn’t seem to be reacting too much to the news and was simply getting out of the way of anyone who was freaking out too much. “But I don’t trust him.”

“To be fair, I am freaked out myself,” Alice stated as it honestly took all her strength to not join everyone. “But hey, we should all be fine if no one is gullible enough to fall for this kill each other stuff. In the meantime, maybe we should find a place to rest up for the night.” As Alice turned to the others to see if they heard her, she saw that they were suddenly looking at Galvin. It took her a couple of seconds to realized that they were staring at him since she said that everyone will be fine as long as no one actually fell for Monokuma’s words.

“Fuck that!” Sarah shouted, interrupting Galvin before he could put up a retort to everyone’s suspicions. To Alice’s surprise, Sarah actually focused that statement at her.

“I can’t trust any of you to not stab me while I sleep!” Sarah declared as she looked at everyone. “Trust me, someone here is contemplating murder, and you all know it! You wouldn’t be freaking out so much if you didn’t. I’m getting out of here!”

“You can’t leave the mall stupid,” Danny declared while shaking his head.

“I can leave this store!” Sarah shouted back as she headed to the exit.

“Forget all of you fools, I’m getting out of here before someone gets hurt!” Galvin shouted while everyone still looked at him with accusing stares.

“Wait!” Strawberry shouted as she tried to get everyone’s attention, including Galvin and Sarah. “As long as we stay close by and have people on guard duty, we can be safe. I will even make sure to gather medical supplies so-”

“I see what your game is, you little bitch! I’m not falling for it!” Sarah shouted hysterically.

“She’s trying to help, bitch!” Crystal yelled out as she blocked Sarah from her attempt to walk out.

“Oh you want to throw down!” Sarah yelled back as she shook a fist in Crystal's face.

“Cat fight!” And with those words, the situation began to defuse as everyone turned toward Galvin.

“Shut the fuck up, Galvin!” Sarah yelled out as she attempted to get Crystal out of the way.

“Hey! Things are escalating too quickly! We should calm down!” Roger shouted as he attempted to get between Crystal and Sarah before a fight broke out.

“I’m leaving!” Howard squeaked as he also attempted to bail.

“Don’t go, we need to stick together!” Terri yelped.

“Um, if anyone is interested,” Alice interjected, catching the attention of everyone once again. “I saw a mattress store out there.”

“Dibs!” Sarah yelled out as she attempted to move past Roger and Crystal.

“Dib-Dammit!” Galvin shouted as he punched a nearby wall out of anger. He tried to play it off, but he clearly hurt his hand.

“You can’t just claim a whole-” Roger tried to point out.

“New rule!” Sarah interrupted. “Anyone who enters my new home without permission shall be treated as a potential killer! Got it?!”

“I estimate at least seven people are honestly deciding to end her life,” Jonah whispered to Alice. Alice knew that if things escalate any further, they might end up having a riot on their hands. Terri was clearly not gonna be able to reason with Sarah, so Alice had to think of something.

“Well, I was actually hoping we could get some mattress out and share,” Alice suggested.

“...fine you can take the mattresses,” Sarah sighed as soon as Alice finished talking. “But if anyone enters the store, they are gonna regret it. Oh! But I suppose if anyone wants to go in to take the mattresses out, that would be okay.” Sarah said with a smile while rubbing the back of her head.

“Oh hey guys, how are we suppose to take a shower? I just realized that,” Danny said as he scratched his in confusion.

“Eep! No shower?!” Sarah shouted as everyone began to grumble over the fact that they will be stuck in this mall without a convenient way to wash themselves.

“Maybe we should scout out the mall and see what is available?” Alice suggested with many students nodding or shrugging in agreement.

“Maybe we can turn bathrooms into improv showers?” Roger also suggested.

“That is stupid,” Galvin muttered. “And that brings us to another point, the bathrooms are blocked.”

“Huh?” Roger said in surprised. Alice was also confused considering Roger’s next statement. “But I woke up in the bathroom.”

“What? But they were locked,” Galvin insisted as several students just stood there in confusion.

“I woke up in the women’s room and it wasn’t when I got out,” Alice pointed out.

“Huh, that’s weird,” Strawberry mused. “It was locked when I tried to enter it earlier. Oh since you mentioned the bathrooms are unlocked. Would you excuse me…” Strawberry then hurried away, and without any resistance to Sarah’s annoyance.

“That is good to know…” Sarah shrugged as she still tried to move past Roger and Crystal.

“Maybe the bathrooms in this store are free as well?” Danny asked hopefully.

“No, I just checked,” Brenda stated as she walked toward the group. Alice didn’t even see her walk away. “Like the stairs leading upstairs and halfway through the mall, the bathrooms in here have shutters blocking access to them.”

“Who in the hell would lock up a bathroom like that,” Crystal wondered.

“I would!” Monokuma yelled out as it suddenly appeared in the middle of the group.

“Of course you would,” Galvin sighed before jumping back in shock. “Wait, MONOKUMA?!”

“Heeello, you bastards!” Monokuma sang as it went to pull out a bag from behind the cafe counter. “I forgot to give you this! It’s a device that lets you look at the map of the school-mall, and records that would be safe to give about your fellow students. Like their height and weight.”

“That is not safe to give!” Sarah shouted angrily as Monokuma waved a PDA like device for her to take. After a couple of seconds, she begrudgingly took it as everyone else went to get their own.

“In any case, these also holds the school rules! Have fun!”

“I don’t need this!” Galvin said as he tossed his to the side to Monokuma’s annoyance. As soon as Monokuma’s claws revealed itself, Galvin immediately went to grab his device before Monokuma moved any further. “Whatever, I’m out.” Galvin then finally managed to leave the store.

Alice in the meantime took out the device, apparently called an ElectronicId, and turned it on. After seeing her name popped up and then a menu, she immediately went to check the rules.

Rule 1: Students may reside only within the school-mall. Leaving the mall is unacceptable for any reason at all times.

Rule 2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

Rule 3: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.

Rule 4: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras and monitors.

Rule 5: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

Rule 6: Additional school-mall rules may be added if necessary.

“These rules don’t mention it but are we free to us things in the stores?” Alice asked as she made sure that she understood the rules correctly.

“Of course!” Monokuma declared as it held up a peace sign. “No purchase necessary.”

“And since it is topical, are there any specialized showers in this mall?”

“Upupupu. You want proper showers?” Monokuma asked as it tilted its head quizzically before raising its paws in annoyance. “Then hurry up and kill someone! Want more than one bathroom for both genders? Then someone better die! Get the picture? Upupupu. Yeah you get the picture. See ya, you bastards!” Monokuma then finally left as Roger approached Alice, allowing Sarah to finally escape. Although Crystal had gave up after Monokuma made its appearance a couple of seconds ago.

“Alice, you okay?” Roger asked.

“Yeah, still kinda hoping when I wake up tomorrow, this will have been a dream…” Alice then proceeded to leave the Monomart to help move the mattresses so people have somewhere to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**  
16 SURVIVORS REMAINING**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far? Is it okay? Decent? Any change of opinions on character? Any guesses who the first culprit will be? Who the first victim is? Tune in next week to learn more.


	4. Chapter 1: Chemical Conundrum (Ab)normal Days Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this earlier when I had posted Despairing Era. Started having computer troubles and my phone was a pain to post this story due to battery issues and the fact that no matter how much I space it in Google Drive, the story became a big block of text here causing me to have to fix that.
> 
> Anyway, here is the rest of Day 1.

\---------------------------ENTERING MAIN HALLWAY--------------------------

****  
  


Alice approached the Sleeping Bear where Sarah who is watching Wade and Marcus move some mattresses out of the store. As Alice approached the three, Sarah immediately turned toward her.

“Aw, I have to say you two look cute with each other,” Sarah said with a smile. It took Alice a second to realize that she was referring to her and Roger. While Alice blushed over the statement, she couldn’t help but wonder how Sarah was able to see her and Roger from all of the way over here. She must have very good eyesight.

“But don’t think I won’t keep my on you,” Sarah said with her arms crossed. “Anyway, since you are the Ultimate Maid, I guess you could be able to help the others move the mattresses. Wade and Marcus are already helping, as you can see. No idea where Galvin went off to though.”

“Wait,” Crystal said as she approached Alice and Sarah. “I need to speak with Alice for a second.” Alice tilted her head in confusion. What could Crystal need to talk with her about?

“Oh, okay,” Sarah shrugged before continuing. “Whatever, but you are not allowed in here.”

“Whatever,” Crystal stated as she muttered “fucking bitch” under her breath. Sarah didn’t seem, or if she did she didn’t care, to hear her.

“What do you need, Crystal?” Alice asked as Sarah turned her attention back to Wade and Marcus.

“Can we speak somewhere private,” Crystal asked while biting her lip. “I don’t want to alarm anyone.”

“Um, sure?” Alice said uncertainly as she followed Crystal.

\--------------------------------------ENTERING BATHROOM HALLWAY-------------------------

“It’s in here,” Crystal said as she opened the closet door. “Tell me, did you get the broom in here?”

“Yeah, why?” Alice asked as she reexamined the contents of the closet, wondering where Crystal was going with this.

“Have you seen anything suspicious?” Crystal asked as she bit her lip. “Something that makes sense now that Monokuma has made his ultimatum?”

“Well, as much as I hate to admit the reality of it, the bear seems to be leaving us the tools for his game,” Alice stated as she looked at the blood washing chemical that she saw when she first entered this closet.

“II had a feeling you would recognize it,” Crystal shivered before taking a couple of seconds to recompose herself. “I remember this one time, the police came by as I was designing a room in this apartment building. If you want to know, let’s just say I was really low on cash at the time and leave it at that. And they asked if I was using that chemical and put in the closet of the superintendent.”

Crystal noticeably shivered over the memory before continuing. “Freaked me out when I learned it was suppose to wash away blood. Even more when I thought I was gonna be arrested for something I didn’t even know about.”

Alice scratched her head as she thought back to when she thought back to when she first learned about this chemical. “That seems oddly familiar…"

“Huh, why?” Crystal asked with a shock.

“I remember working at this apartment building when something similar happened there.”

“What?! What was the name of the apartment?”

“The Mason apartment complex or something like that, it’s all still a bit fuzzy.”

“Holy shit!” Crystal shouted as she covered her mouth with her hands. “That was the very place I was working at! Are you saying we almost saw each other before we got sent here?”

“Weird, huh?” Alice said as she noted the odd coincidence.

“Heh, I wonder what else we have in common?” Crystal asked as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes in thought. After a couple of seconds, she opened her eyes and returned to a normal position before continuing. “We should talk more when we have the chance. Anyway, what should we do with this chemical? I doubt any of the others know. Well, maybe Galvin considering his title, but that is a stretch to be honest.”

“Well, considering so many of us are already at each other’s throats, it might be for the best if we keep the chemical between the two of us. Let’s not add fuel to the fire.”

Crystal closed her eyes as she went back to thinking. “You think if we dump it, Monokuma will just leave a replacement?”

“It wouldn’t hurt if we dumped the chemical discreetly to see what the bear does.”

“Yeah, I agree. Probably the best course of action,” Crystal said while smiling. Suddenly, Alice found herself being given a quick hug by Crystal. “Thanks, glad to see there is someone that can help me out. Hopefully we can get past this situation and make it out alive along with everyone else.”

“Same,” Alice said as she returned the hug before Crystal let go. After that, Alice grabbed the bottle of the insanely dangerous chemical and proceeded to the women’s restroom to dump it down the toilet. To the duo’s surprise, Monokuma was standing in front of the one of the stalls and is wearing a bathroom attendant's outfit for some reason.

“Upupupu,” Monokuma said as it covered its mouth with its paws. “There are cameras you know.” Alice mentally kicked herself for forgetting about the cameras that whoever is controlling Monokuma was clearly watching everyone from.

“Eep!” Crystal squeaked out as she jumped back in surprise. “Monokuma?!”

“Dahahaha!” Monokuma laughed as it held its belly. “You should have seen the look on your face!”

“Is there a problem?” Alice asked, having a feeling hoping that there was another reason Monokuma was doing here.

“Please don’t destroy it,” Monokuma asked while he sweated nervously and pointed at the chemical. Alice couldn’t help wonder how the hell was a self admitted robot able to produce sweat and why that would be something necessary to add. “It cost money to replace! And you bastards had only so much in your wallets!”

“What?!” Crystal shouted in surprise over Monokuma’s statement. “You were the one who stole the money from my wallet?!”

Alice noted this fact, but decided to focus on the chemical before pressing Monokuma about the wallets. “I thought you said we were free to use things as we saw fit? I take it this also means if we were to get rid of it, you would refill it then?”

“Well, yes you are free to do this,” Monokuma admitted while nervously sweating again. “Which is why I am asking you nicely to put it back. You wouldn’t want me to add a rule saying you can’t do this, do you?”

“Then why don’t you?” Crystal countered.

“None of your business!” Monokuma shouted while pretending to lunge forward. Crystal flinched in fear while Alice attempted to stay calm.

“Have it your way,” Alice said in defeat as she went to put back the chemical.

“But Alice!” Crystal shouted.

“‘But Alice’! Monokuma said in a mocking tone. “Please, it would just be put back when you guys aren’t looking. It’s just really inconvenient to do so is all.”

“Like the bear says, this confrontation is kind of pointless if he would just replace it,” Alice sighed as she couldn’t think of any way to get out of the situation. She decided it would be best to focus on another topic. “Tell me then, if you stole the money, did you also take our cell phones?”

“Of course!” Monokuma admitted as it attempted to look cute. “Phones are useless, you have plenty of toys to amuse yourselves with.”

“That and call for help,” Crystal muttered.

“Dahaha!” Monokuma laughed as it held its belly. “Call for help! That is a good one!” Monokuma then returned to a neutral position as its red eye began to glow. “The police are useless. And once tomorrow morning arrives, even your relatives can’t help you.”

“What does that mean?!” Crystal shrieked out.

“Ack! I said too much! Got to go!” The Monokuma then dashed out of the bathroom so quickly, that they barely saw it go through the door.

“What?! WHAT?! What did he mean?!” Crystal shouted out hysterically.

“I don’t know,” Alice admitted as she tried to figure out Monokuma’s words. Why would Monokuma let something like that slip? Was it a genuine slip, or was it intentionally hinting at something?

“...we should leave before my mind is blown anymore,” Crystal suggested while biting her lip.

“Yeah, that probably is for the best,” Alice sighed as the two left the hallway.

\------------------------------------ENTERING MAIN HALLWAY------------------------

After thinking it over, she decided that there is some free time left in the day. Might as well use it to get to know the others she was trapped with. On that thought, she went looking for Strawberry. Alice soon found her at the shutters blocking half of the mall that she saw when she and Roger first entered this area.

“Damn you, Monokuma,” Strawberry sighed as she rested her head on the shutter.

“You said you were going to go look for supplies. What do we have?” Alice asked as Strawberry turned to her.

“Well, everything you would expect in a supermarket,” Strawberry remembered as she rubbed her chin. “Food, toys, books, movies, and plenty of clothes between Monomart, Monokuma Gap Men, and Monokuma Gap Women.”

“But,” Strawberry sighed as she rested her head on the shutter again. “The pharmacy is closed down in the Monomart and the only open one is beyond this gate.” Alice noted that what Strawberry was right. Just barely out of reach from the shutters was a pharmacy that was clearly open for business. The fact that there was a sign right next to it saying “You jelly, Strawberry?” clearly showed that Monokuma did it on purpose.

“If someone got hurt, I don’t know if I can treat them, even with my skills as the Ultimate Doctor. I can probably improvise ways to treat minor injuries or use chemicals in the janitor’s closet, but I got nothing else,” Strawberry sighed, clearly worried about what should happen if someone got hurt to the point that she doesn’t have the necessary tools to aid them. “Anyway, what have you managed to find.”

“Not much,” Alice said, remembering to keep quiet about the chemical. “I managed to get the bear to confess to taking my phone and money in my wallet. By the way, do you know how everyone is doing?”

“Galvin, Roger, and Summer are helping move mattresses out while Sarah supervised,” Strawberry recounted. Alice noted that she didn’t mention Marcus and Wade, so they must have wondered off at some point. Probably got tired of Sarah’s supervision. Though she was surprised to hear Sarah was allowing Galvin to help when she told Crystal she wasn’t allowed anywhere near the Sleeping Bear. “Jonah is walking around talking to others. Myst, Danny, and Holly are in the Monomart last I checked. Oh and Crystal wandered off when you two left the hallway that led to the bathrooms but I’m not sure where is now.”

“Huh?!” Alice quickly looked around and saw that Strawberry was right. “Good point, hope she is fine. I suppose I should help with the mattresses.”

“Ok, nice talking to you,” Strawberry said as she seem to walk back to Monomart.

Alice found Galvin, Roger, Summer, and Sarah moving the mattresses. She noted that Crystal was now there helping. ...wait didn’t Sarah say she was not allowed to be near the Sleeping Bear? Did she change her mind?

“Hey, Alice! We are nearly done!” Crystal shouted while waving, which caused the rest of the helpers to look at Alice.

“We just need to figure out where to put these so we can have plenty of room,” Summer said in a cheerful move while moving a mattress out by herself.

“Alright, let me help finish up then,” Alice said as she proceeded to help move a mattress. After moving the mattresses onto the main floor, everyone agreed to move some of the mattresses into some of the stores to help make room for everyone.

“Whew!” Crystal shouted while wiping sweat from her head. “Finally done!”

“Yeah,” Danny, who had began to help move the mattresses shortly after Alice, agreed. “Although, I been wondering. Shouldn’t we have a guard at night just in case? I doubt the lights are gonna be on when this ‘night time’ is active.”

“I suppose we should set up shifts or else one of us will be way too tired tomorrow,” Alice suggested.

“Me and Marcus can spend the whole night,” Wade suggested as he and Marcus approached the group from Uncle Mono’s Pretzel’s.

“Don’t worry!” Marcus shouted as he gave a thumbs up. “There will be no trouble when we are here!”

Ok, I guess that’s covered,” Alice said as she began to think about what else they need. “Do any of the stores have pillows and/or blankets?"

“There are some in Monomart,” Danny suggested. Alice nodded and proceeded to grab the materials from the Monomart and began to make beds for everyone.

“Wow, you’re pretty good at this,” Sarah noted. “Though, I should have expected nothing less from the Ultimate Maid.” Alice wasn’t sure if that was suppose to be a compliment or a subtle insult. It actually sound a bit sincere, but considering who said it...

At that moment a bell was heard ringing from throughout the mall. Everyone turned toward the nearby monitors, having remembered that this was the same bell that was issued before Monokuma called everyone to Monokuma Cafe.

“Attention, you bastards!” Monokuma shouted as it appeared on the monitor with the same background containing a bunch of computer screens. The only real difference from now and the last announcement was that Monokuma now had a glass of martini in its hand. “It is now officially nighttime. Water shall be turned off at this time and Monomart and Uncle Mono’s Pretzels will be closing soon. But!

“Because that would leave the bathrooms, Sleeping, and two clothing stores along with the main hallway available to kill each other in…” Monokuma paused, clearly just for dramatic effect. “I’m gonna open up the rest of the stores for the night! Oh, and if any of you get caught in Monomart and Uncle Mono’s Pretzels during nighttime…” Monokuma brandished some claws as its red eye glow. “Upupupu, there will be a death in the family for sure.”

The screen then cut back to the logo. Alice quickly realized that some of the makeshifts beds were still in Monomart, and so quickly went to moving them out of there before the shutters activated. She noted that while everyone was helping her, Myst was the only one to simply stand outside and observe everyone.

“Well,” Alice said between short tired breath. “I suppose the hall will have to do for now, then.”

“We still have mattresses in the clothing stores,” Wade pointed out. Alice had to admit that was certainly a plus.

“I’m gonna sleep in the bathroom,” Danny proclaimed as he was moving one of the mattresses into the hallway that lead to the bathrooms.

“Gross,” Sarah said, with a clearly disgusted look on her face.

“What, why?” Marcus asked as he tried to reason why Danny would do this.

“I can easily hear someone approach me that way,” Danny reasoned. Alice quickly realized that Danny was clearly frightened that he will be killed. Guess even after everyone agreed to his guard idea, he was still uneasy with this situation. Makes sense, even Alice was not feeling one hundred percent safe.

“Oh, speaking of bathrooms,” Crystal said as she tried to get everyone’s attention. “Guys, I have this habit of waking up every night and heading to the bathroom to drink a glass of water in there. I pretty much get up around 4:00 on the spot every night. And since water is apparently turned off during night time, I hope I can trust that no one will mess with it.”

“Hey Crystal,” Alice said trying to get her attention. “The bear said he opened up the stores, right? Maybe we can find you some bottled water or something.”

“Thanks Alice,” Crystal smiled. “But I prefer to have a cup and I had already got one before Monokuma made his announcement.”

“But having water bottles available could be useful,” Wade mused. Alice couldn’t help but agree.

“Plus, it would be irresponsible to leave these stores unattended,” Marcus pointed out as he referred to the stores that now open up. Jonah then popped by with flashlights and handed it to everyone. After all, the lights are finally off and everyone can barely see each other as it is. At least it wasn’t complete darkness.

“Ok, then well,” Alice turned to Crystal before continuing. “Mind if we have a look around until you need water? Then I will come with you since I’d rather you didn’t go alone.”

“Sure,” Crystal smiled.

“Well, none of you better go into the Sleeping Bear,” Sarah pouted. “I can’t sleep unless I am sure no one will attack me.” She only got a bunch of angry glares in return.

“Okay people!” Marcus shouted, distracting everyone from Sarah. “There are ten new stores! More clothing stores, a sports equipment store, one dedicated to shoes, and a candy shop! We will have two teams of three!”

“Marcus,” Terri said in a sweet tone with a hint of annoyance dipped in. “I’m pretty sure I’m in charge. Since I am the Ultimate Manager and all.”

“I had lead the debate team and friends to victory many times,” Marcus said proudly. “I’m pretty sure I’m more qualified.”

“Yeah, but that has nothing to do with this situation,” Terri pointed out.

“It fits more than your skills!” Marcus countered, although it is clear that he knows that he is wrong. He apparently wanted to be the leader that badly.

“Assigning and making sure that other people do their jobs is part of my skillset,” Terri said clearly getting annoyed that Marcus’s insistence of being the leader.

“We don’t have time for a power struggle,” Jonah said as he pinched his nose in annoyance.

“I know, we should put it to a vote!” Marcus shouted.

“We don’t have time for that either,” Jonah stated.

“Well, then how about we just have volunteers for scouting out the new stores,” Terri suggested. “And deal with leadership in the morning. Everyone cool with that?”

“Sure, since me and Crystal have reason to explore, anyone else want to come?” Alice asked.

“I don’t mind helping,” Roger volunteered.

“I’m already out of here,” Sarah huffed out before leaving to the Sleeping Bear.

“Wade and I are on guard duty anyway,” Marcus stated.

“I will be checking this book that I took from Monomart if you don’t mind,” Jonah said.

“I will help too! Don’t want anyone thinking I’m lazy!” Galvin shouted out. He almost looked depressed when no one seemed to be happy that he will be one of the explorers.

“I suppose it would be rude for me, the leader,” Terri proclaimed while glaring at Marcus. “To not help out as well. Is that everyone?”

“Two teams of three!” Marcus shouted in happiness. “Just like I suggested.”

“Why not three teams of two? Would cover more ground,” Galvin suggested.

“Anyone want to risk partnering with Galvin by themselves?” Jonah asked. To Galvin’s clear annoyance, no one raised their hand. “No? That’s why. Plus, you didn’t count Glavin in your lineup, Marcus.”

“Gah! You’re right!” Marcus shouted in shock.

“Well, let's get going then,” Alice said as she turned on her flashlight.

**  
TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Night 1. What exactly will Crystal, Roger, and Alice find in the stores? And who do you think will be the first victim and the first culprit? Well, at least one person already made a guess, and I doubt they changed it. But I would like to hear from the others.


	5. Chapter 1: Chemical Conundrum (Ab)normal Days Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter yet. Sorry, but I didn't want to extend it past the night time and I was kind of surprise to learn that this was shorter than I remembered. Anyway, hope you enjoy it anyway.

Alice turned toward Crystal and Roger as they walked to the various stores. "Where to first?"

"Let's try the sports equipment store," Roger suggested. "We need to figure out what to do with the items in there. I don't know about you, but I don’t want a bat to the head."

"Sure," Alice said as the trio head to the Monokuma's and Leon's Sports store.

\-------------ENTERING MONOKUMA'S AND LEON'S SPORTS----------

"So, um... Roger?" Crystal said in a unsure manner.

"Huh?"

"How did you exactly get that... well..." Crystal said while biting her lip.

"Let me guess, it has to do with my title?" Roger asked. He didn't seem to be bothered by the question even though he made it clear that he hated his title. "It is pretty simple. I always wanted to be a detective. But my dad wouldn't let me. So I just ended up trying to learn how to be one behind his back. I joined a gang to figure out how they work. And I eventually helped my uncle, who was a police officer catch them when they started robbing houses."

"Eep," Crystal squeaked out. "That sounds dangerous!" Alice had to agree that is an extremely deadly way to learn how criminals work.

"It is," Roger confirmed. "I nearly got jumped every week because of it. But I learned some interesting skills. And I managed to figure out how criminals work enough to help my uncle bring back any stolen goods."

"That sounds cool," Alice admitted.

"Sometimes for private matters, I go undercover and recover items. Those times were especially dangerous as I didn’t have my uncle to help me."

"Woah, is that a metal bat?" Crystal interrupted. "And I don't mean aluminum. I mean full on steel."

"Monokuma is serious, isn’t he?" Roger asked as Alice shone a light on the bat in question. Crystal was right, this bat is without a doubt made of a heavier metal than should be legal. The better to cave one's head in, Alice guessed.

"Damn," Roger muttered as he lifted the bat up. "Feel how heavy it is."

"I'd rather not," Alice said as Roger shrugged and put the back.

"Aw geez," Crystal sighed as she bit her lip. "Look at this. Monokuma Pucks. Guaranteed to lose teeth." Alice could see that Crystal was right again.

"Huh. Alice step back!" Roger suddenly shouted.

"Why? Ow!" Alice asked as she tried to look around. She winced in pain as she felt something scratch her arm. She saw that the cause was those hanger things that stores use to put stuff like trading cards on. Only, the ends are sharpened to the point that you can just draw blood from your finger just by brushing against it.

"Alice, how bad is it?!" Crystal squeaked out as she examined Alice's arm. She was then distracted by what cut Alice's arm. "Holy shit! You can poke someone's out with that!"

"This is bad, anyone can push anyone into these and they might die on impact," Roger said as he examined the hanger things.

"Hopefully this will be the worst of it," Alice winced as she examined her scratch. Fortunately it wasn’t too bad, but there was no dying that she could have pierced her arm right then and there. And even then, it still stings like a bitch.

"Oh man. Alice is your arm bleeding too much?" Crystal asked clearly worried.

"It's fine, it stings a bit though," Alice winced as another bolt of pain shot through her arm. "Mind if we call it a night, get the doctor, and head to the restroom to get your water and to clean this up?"

"Of course, Alice, we-" Crystal stopped in mid sentence and stared at something behind Alice with a quizzical look on her face. Alice turned around and saw Myst standing behind her. Although he doesn’t seem to be paying attention to the trio but the various objects in the store.

"Um," Alice stammered out, a little unnerved by the fact that none of them had noticed when Myst walked in and the fact he seemed so interested in what this store was selling. "We haven't gotten a chance to make a full inventory, may be better if we do it tomorrow."

Myst didn’t speak, just stopped and stared at the three of them. Alice then realized that he appeared to be asking if they could let him past.

"Well aaanyway," Alice said, a little unnerved by Myst by now. "You guys mind helping me find the doc?"

"I suggest you leave," Roger said as he glared at Myst who just attempted to move past them. "We are closing down this store for now. Can't risk anyone making traps or using the items here as brutal weapons." His expression softened as he turned to Alice. "Yeah, we should see what the Doc can do."

"Yeah," Crystal agreed. "Also, I said I drink water around 4:00. I know it is weird, but it is pretty much a daily occurrence for me. But we can still use it wash your wound."

"In any case, be sure to wake one of us up or make sure one of the guards know where you are when you go out to get water," Roger stated before turning to Myst who was still trying to move past them. "Hey, what did I say? What do you even need in here?"

The spiked green colored hair kid ignored Roger as he went to examine a tennis racket which has the wiring designed to be able to tear flesh if you hit someone with it. Alice began to worry what was going through Myst's mind at the moment. He couldn’t possibly... no. He wouldn't be so obvious if he actually was planning to hurt one of them. But still, why is he so fascinated with this store?

"Hey, I just realized that only the sports store has such dangerous items," Crystal interrupted. "Not anything in Monomart is like this. Even the knives are dulled to the point they can barely cut flesh." Alice is pretty sure that the knives can still be used to kill someone if one were to try. But Crystal has a point. This place is the only one to be outright designed to hurt people. Why here and no where else?

"Anyway we should leave," Roger said as he attempted to move everyone out. Though, Alice can't be too sure if Myst won't simply return at a certain point. Or if he already grabbed something from the store.

\------------------------ENTERING MAIN HALLWAY--------------

Alice and company soon found Strawberry standing by the Monokuma Gap Women store. She seemed to have been looking around in there a couple seconds ago.

"Um hey," Alice said to catch her attention. "I need some help." Strawberry winced as Alice showed the wound on her arm.

"Oh wow, that is one nasty scratch!" Strawberry shouted as she looked Alice's arm over. "How that happen?"

Before Alice could respond the four of them heard someone asking who is out there in a loud voice. Alice recognized the voice as Danny and that it came from the Men's restroom. Roger went to the hallway and shook his head at whatever he saw.

"Ugh," Roger grunted out as he shook his head. "Something tells me that Myst character is gonna be trouble."

"You don’t think Danny is in danger, do you?" Crystal asked as Alice turned toward the bathrooms. It looked like the excitement is over. From the sounds of thing, Danny has already calmed down although moaning about how he just wants to sleep.

"Is everything alright?" Strawberry asked.

"Peachy!" Danny shouted. "Just peachy! Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Um doc, I could use some help," Alice interrupted as she showed Strawberry her wound again.

"Sorry," Strawberry said as she took hold of Alice's arm. "Anyway, where did you get this?"

"Sports store," Roger said while Crystal nodded in agreement. "Monokuma practically turned it into a death trap."

"Yikes!" Strawberry shouted before getting a hold of herself. "Anyway, this doesn’t look too bad. It isn't bleeding horribly at least. But it could get infected. Hrrm... and Monokuma locked down all of the pharmacies. I could get a clean rag, pour alcohol on it and then use something to wrap it up."

"Please do!" Crystal shouted while she bit her lip. She looked at Alice with clear worry over her health.

"Wait, where are you gonna get alcohol?" Roger asked. In response, Strawberry took out a bottle of alcohol.

"Marcus confiscated this from Galvin and told me to use it to treat wounds and to make sure no one drinks it," Strawberry explained. "To be honest, this wouldn't ever be my first choice to clean wounds. But I had check all of the stores and found this is the best we can do. I would also prefer to use a bandage instead of a rag but again that is the best we can do."

"Well what do you think Alice?" Roger asked. "You okay with this?"

"S-sure," Alice said as she looked at her arm once again.

"Ok. Let's go get the rag," Strawberry stated as she headed to the Janitor's closet.

\-------------------ENTERING BATHROOM HALLWAY-----------

"Hold on," Roger said as he moved from the group to the Men's restroom. Alice noted that the door was still open. "Let me close the door."

Strawberry proceeded to get a clean rag from the closet as Alice and Crystal hear Danny yelling Roger who is just trying to close the door for him. After a couple of awkward seconds of waiting, Strawberry approached Alice with a couple of rags in one hand and alcohol in the other.

"Okay, show me your arm," Strawberry insisted. Alice complied and winced as Strawberry poured alcohol over her stinging wound. After that, she used one rag to wipe up the blood and the other rag to wrap it all up. "There you go. Good as new."

"Thank you!" Crystal cried out as she hugged Strawberry tightly. In response, Strawberry pushed her away as she dust off her clothes.

"Personal space!" Strawberry shouted in an annoyed tone as she looked at Crystal.

"Sorry," Crystal said as she blushed. "It's just so few people here are nice."

"Yeah, even Danny is a bit of a dick," Roger claimed as he joined up with the others. "Though I guess that might be sleep deprivation."

"I forgive you Crystal, just don't go randomly hugging people without warning next time," Strawberry said.

"You and Danny, what was that about?" Alice asked.

"Ah, I was trying to shut the door because it got stuck and he yelled at me to leave him alone," Roger explained. "Ungrateful prick, how was he expecting to sleep at night if anyone can just get in?"

"Hey!" The four turned toward the sound and saw Marcus staring at them all. "If you aren’t gonna continue investigating then go to sleep! Hey, what happened to her arm!"

"It seems everything in the sporting goods store is designed to kill," Alice proclaimed.

"What?!" Marcus shouted as he took a step back in shock. "But everything else seemed so safe! Well as safe as it normally would be. The candies aren’t poisonous at least."

"Trust me, she scratched herself just by brushing her arm against those things they hang trading cards on," Roger explained.

"Wait, Monokuma seriously went to that much length?" Strawberry asked in disbelief.

"Okay! I'm making it official!" Marcus commanded. "No one is allowed in the sports store at all times! Now! Go to sleep! And thank you for this information."

"Hey!" Everyone saw Terri approached Marcus with a furious look on her face. "You aren't in charge yet!"

"I'll have you know, this is the best for everyone!" Marcus shouted triumphantly.

"Can we at least discuss it with the others first? Or at least with me?!" Terri shouted clearly having just about enough with Marcus. Alice remembered that Terri was suppose to have been with Marcus while she, Crystal, and Roger were in the sports store. She couldn't help but wonder if they were acting like this the whole time.

"This is best for everyone!" Marcus insisted.

"For crying out loud, what is this even about!" Terri shouted back.

"It is best for everyone!" Marcus still insisted.

"We should probably leave," Roger whispered. Strawberry and Crystal nodded in agreement as they slowly inched away from the two.

"Well it has been an eventful day. I should probably get some rest," Alice said in agreement. The four then left as Marcus and Terri continued to yell at each other. Finally, Alice got in her makeshift bed and slept.

\---------------MONOKUMA THEATER-------------

A stage appeared and curtains opened to show Monokuma sitting in front of what appeared to be a model of Monomart. Beyond the stage, there appeared to be a crowd full of Monokumas.

"Man, what a daaaay!" Monokuma proclaimed to the cheers of its fans. "Hey did you know Monomart has the best deals ever?! Everything is free while it is open! The catch? You have to live there forever!

 **  
** "But hey, with such quality products as Monomilk, or the Kumastation, or the Monokuma Guide to Reading Latin! Why would you want to leave?! Upupupu, I can't think if any better place to be!" The curtains closed as the crowd jumps and down in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, doing a Monokuma Theater in this format is certainly different from the script format. Anyway, what do you think? Also, here is a reason why this chapter is so short. Because next chapter starts with the first motive! I know, the first motive so soon?! Reason why will be made clear. Eventually. Hehehe... any changes in victim and culprit predictions? Also, any predictions for what the first motive will be?


End file.
